Bring Me To Life
by xShippox
Summary: While the big movie star Jake Ryan was gone for four months, Miley cheats on him. She cannot live with herself any longer. She can't stand seeing Jake hurt, so she does the unimaginable.


_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core,_

_Where I've become so numb_

**I can't believe her. I love her so much, but why did she do this? **

Miley cheated, I can see it in her eyes. She lied to me; she knows she cheated. She broke my heart.

"Miley, I can't believe you. We've been together for so long."

"You ruined it." I said sadly.

Miley shut her eyes painfully, as tears came out of her eyes. Jake wiped her tears. She mouthed, I'm sorry.

_Without a soul,_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,_

_Until you find it there and lead, it back home_

**I'm a stupid, hard-bitten, selfish idiot.**

**He loved me; I can't stand seeing him like this. He was always strong.**

I can't believe myself. I wasn't thinking. I hope he could forgive me. I'm such a brat! I don't deserve his love. I should just, go home.

"Jake..." I whispered as she sobbed quite loudly.

"I don't deserve you." I walked away half-heartedly.

I don't know if I'll ever see him again.

_Wake me up! (Wake me up inside)_

_Can't wake me up! (Wake me up inside)_

**I'm going after her. I can't leave her to suffer. I still love her, even though she broke my heart. Lemme go after her, it's the right thing to do…**

Okay, to the rescue. Hopefully, she doesn't lock the house door. I need to get inside to calm her down. Thirty minutes ago she was very pale. I can't leave her like that. 

"Miley!" I call out.

I knock on the door a couple of times, and there is no answer. Thoughts race through my head .

I knock down the door with a BANG. I walked in, with the sight of Miley on the couch, lifeless. 

_Save me!_

_Call my name, and save me from the dark!_

**I can't breathe. I'm dying, slowly. All I see is the pitch black darkness of my eyelids. I took those sleeping pills again. I think too much this time. But I deserve it. I suck at this game you call life. The pain will go away soon.**

I moan in pain. I can't wait until this is over; I hurt him. I'll never forgive myself for doing it. 

"Someone please save me." I whisper wondering if anyone heard.

I feel my body slowing down; finally.

_Wake me up!_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_Can't wake up!_

(Before I come undone)

**She's dying. Why didn't I come before? It's my entire fault, how can I be so stupid. Everyone knows Miley is suicidal, but I can save her. I'll try to wake her up. Then, I'll call the ambulance. I hope she'll be fine.**

I shake her, I talk to her. I try everything, but she's not waking up. Tears, come out of my eyes. This time, I'm not on set. I call her dad, Robbie Ray.

"M-miley… is d-dying." I stutter in a sorrowful tone.

"What? Jake!! What happened?" Robbie Ray said concerned.

"I'll be there in a second." Robbie Ray hangs up.

I hear steps. It's Mr. Stewart. He's tearing, something he never does.

I can't believe it. This is the end…

"Did you call the ambulance?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah, I did…" I said.

_Save me!_

_Save me from the nothing I've become!_

**I can't believe it. I survived! But how, all I wanted was to be in heaven, with Mama. That's all I was aiming for. Why didn't I? **

Jake walks in her bed-room looking very concerned.

"Are you feeling better Miley?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, a lot better; thanks to you. If you didn't come, I would've been dead; even though I wanted to be."

I said quietly. Jake looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry Miley." Jake kissed my lips softly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Jake smiled pleased with Miley's reaction.

I kissed him right back.

"But Miley, you really need help. I say this because I love you." Jake said consciously.

"I know you do." Miley smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Well, that's basically it! I hope that didn't confuse you because it started from Jake's point of view, to Miley's. By the way, the song that you were just reading was Bring Me to Life by Evanescence. ;DD**


End file.
